bprofandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 2「The BAD END isn't so bad」
Synopsis KitaKore is currently working for a photo shoot while MooNs is about to appear for a commercial. Yashamaru Sakutaro gives Sumisora Tsubasa her next job with THRIVE, who is going to have a production meeting. THRIVE is listening to their new song and Kaneshiro Goshi is displeased with the arrangement of the song. Aizome Kento is annoyed that Goshi won't accept how the song is, which causes an argument between the two. Ashu Yuta steps in to mediate, but Goshi quickly leaves the room. Daikoku Shuuji then shows Tsubasa that THRIVE will be doing an article for Kiss & Hug magazine tomorrow, so after learning Goshi hates those types of magazines, she'll have to find a way to convince him on her own to take the job. Yuta and Kento take her to where they all live and meet up with Kitakado Tomohisa, Korekuni Ryuji, Sekimura Mikado, and Onzai Momotaro. They conversate with one another until they notice Goshi. Tsubasa approaches him to tell him about the job, but again he's disinterested and leaves them. She's worried, but Yuta assures her that Goshi will always do his job. This brings her spirits back up and she promises that she'll make B-Project a success, which sparks a deep debate between the boys. Most agree that they do well individually in their own units, so it seems unnecessary to waste time on getting together as B-Project since no one seems to be seeing the whole group's appeal. This troubles Tsubasa, but she learns their true feelings about B-Project. It's now the day for the Kiss & Hug photo shoot. It doesn't take long for Goshi to get disgruntled since he's asked to be more "cute". The editor-in-chief for Kiss & Hug arrives and she harshly judges how boring their photos are, and forces them to wear cat ears and do kitty poses. Yuta and Kento adjust and get into character, but Goshi is unsure. The editor-in-chief pushes his limit of tolerance to try to force him to do what she wants, so he gets into a fight with her and he runs off shouting he wants to cancel the deal. The editor-in-chief is going to decide to swap out THRIVE for another group, but upon learning how hard Yashamaru worked for her to accept a deal to put THRIVE in a magazine, Kento, Yuta, and Tsubasa agree to find Goshi. After finding and talking with him, Goshi comes back to apologize and Daikoku Atsushi arrives to further convince the editor-in-chief to let them continue the photo shoot. Tsubasa let's THRIVE hear the new version of their song since it was edited to what Goshi wanted. This convinced Goshi to stay and a new theme with a stray cat was decided for their photo shoot. Characters in order of Appearance *Kitakado Tomohisa *Korekuni Ryuji *Sumisora Tsubasa *Yashamaru Sakutaro *Masunaga Kazuna *Osari Hikaru *Nome Tatsuhiro *Sekimura Mikado *Onzai Momotaro *Yashamaru Sakutaro *Daikoku Shuuji *Ashu Yuta *Aizome Kento *Kaneshiro Goshi *Daikoku Atsushi Insert Songs *STARLIGHT Trivia *KitaKore, THRIVE, and MooNs all live together in the same building. Daikoku Productions rents the upper floors of the building for their clients. Shuuji also demanded Atsushi to let him use space, as to why THRIVE lives there too. Each floor of the building is a home to a different group. *Atsushi and Shuuji Daikoku are brothers and both handle their own groups. Shuuji broke away from his brother's production to work independently. Daikoku Production handles KitaKore, MooNs and more, while Brave Entertainment handles only THRIVE and one other group at the moment. Official Screenshots Episode 2 Cap 1.png| Episode 2 Cap 2.png| Episode 2 Cap 3.png| Episode 2 Cap 4.png| Episode 2 Cap 5.png|